Mr Crawford- Glee Club Reunion
by ehrl-tree3
Summary: This is part of my Blaine/other male characters challenge. Thank you for reading XD Adam is morose, Blaine is holding back. The Glee Club is the bane of Adam Crawfords life and there is all too much Unresolved Sexual Tension.


Blaine walked into the loft with a rather large box.

"Whoa whoa, Blaine!" Adam looked up from an armchair and hastily threw the newspaper he had been reading onto a cluttered pile of books and magazines. Giving a chiding look, the fair haired brit grabbed the end of the large narrow box that his flatmate had been struggling to fit through their apartment doors.

"I've got - I've got it" the shorter boy panted trying to squeeze through the gap between the enormous cardboard package and the door frame. Together they pulled the extremely heavy narrow cardboard box across the rug and propped it carefully against the wall. Adams scarf was askew and Blaine's hair was curling at the fringe from their effort.

Adam looked at Blaine in a manner of a man who dealt with a couple of questionable purchases. But even Adam had to admit, that this one particularly took the cake; especially in terms of size.

"What on earth have you got there Blaine?" Adam remarked dumbfounded.

Blaine's eyes twinkled mischievously, cocking his head towards the blond and tucking a strand of hair away into his coiffed bangs.

"Glee Club reunion." he said simply, dramatically rather. And with that, twirled away tugging off his scarf and throwing it onto Adam's chair.

Adam looked on morosely, sipping his cup of earl grey as Blaine traipsed up the stairs.

The Glee Club were an inexplicable bunch.

* * *

They had last come to visit during Christmas break for a New York shopping trip last year. And the memory that Adam had of the event was not fond. They had invaded the flat in a flurry of chatter and promptly made themselves at home.

There had been the sassy Latina... what had been her name? Sandra? A blond boy who had left the shower plughole clogged with blond hairs, a girl Adam could only recall was in some Broadway show and talked of nothing except her warm-ups, her hated dance tutor and her "mousey" understudy /honestly could she at least get through _Sadie Sadie_ without honking?/

Altogether Adam longed for the solitude of his long holiday afternoons by the fireplace, it saddened him to think of the oncoming hurricane; of mingling and niceties he'd have to observe. The Latina had cornered him once and he could only remember a cacophony of jibes and probing questions that had made him unable to look at Blaine for days afterwards. He would avoid being cornered by her again if he could help it. It wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat. There was also the fact that Blaine had been busy preparing for some kind of themed monstrosity and hadn't had time to talk.

Adam skulked into his tea, looking more morose than ever.

* * *

Blaine gingerly got up to stretch his legs from the cramped cat-like position her had curled himself into on the armchair by the window.

"Mr Crawford" he teased. "You look like you have a lot going on in that head of yours"

Adam looked up. Blaine was tousled and looked relaxed in a long scarf and a jumper with sleeves that fell almost to his fingertips. He shook himself out of a reverie and looked away from the firelight that was casting glowing flickering shadows on Blaine's face and neck.

"Novel idea to you is it?" he said mildly. "Better than the cobwebs and show tune-singing spiders in top hats that live in yours" Adam stuck his tongue out.

Blaine strode across the rug to doff him on the head, he smiled and preened.

"You wound me greatly, sir" he threw himself against a bookshelf, his reading glasses poised in one hand, gesticulating wildly, hair sticking up at the back where the shelf had worried it. "That's the last time I befriend a delinquent in a bar and beg him for room and board."

Adam smiled

"Seriously though, is there something wrong? Rents not due yet right?" Blaine made the motion of clutching at a long string of pearls. Then he giggled and threw himself down on the couch next to Adam. When Adam remained silent he probed again.

"You okay?"

Adam nodded still not looking up but smiling in order to reassure Blaine that yes, he could remain seated... _right_ there pressed against him from knee to hip. His body thrummed pleasantly. The moment stretched on and oh Adam felt his heart stop.

Blaine leaned over to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Good." He pecked Adam briefly on the side of his temple. Mouth missing his ear by an inch and pressing fleetingly against the lock of hair Blaine had just tucked away. Blaine made a contented sound and snuggled back against the couch.

"You don't mind my friends coming around for Christmas? I did say we could spend it together instead."

Adam shook his head

"It's fine, I invited some people too" Adam said "It's better to have a full house on C day"

"It's going to be so crowded," Blaine said with relish "Good job this place is so huge" he continued brightly. Blaine's left eyebrow twitched up, his eyes warmed to a simmering glow. "Remember our freshman Christmas? Just you and me." "A bottle of port, warm fire. Anything could have happened." He teased

Adam remembered. And that was the very reason why they should never be alone when Adam's feeling heightened levels of ... serotonin. Also why they should go to parties with at least a group of five other college students. It's why Adam had invited his chemistry partner and a sophomore girl from his club for Christmas to add to their numbers. Blaine himself was an incurable flirt. Nothing had happened on Christmas of freshman year. But Adams nerves would have told you otherwise. There had been Blaine... and touching. Blaine was very tactile, and Adam's body which before that day had reacted in that way only to women, had been a minute away from experimenting in an all too forward way.

"Bear skin rug..." Blaine was saying ticking something off on his fingers. Adam's mind raced into overdrive

"What?"

"Not that I mind the feeling of fur on my - I –?". Something passed over Blaine's expression that Adam couldn't place. "Adam?"

"What were we talking about" Adam said, panicked.

"Oh- just a present I got from my aunt" Blaine shrugged. He tapped Adam on the wrist, shook his head smiling and moved away. "She's a bit eccentric" Blaine laughed.

Adam felt a loss when the warmth disappeared from his side

* * *

**Icetree: Kawaii right?This is part of my blaine/ other male characters challenge. Thankyou for reading the first chapter XD**

**Blaine: *walks in with a cape and a feathered hat* BUT mysteries remain!**

**Icetree: Are you doing Shakespeare in the park or?**

**Adam: *interjects*Mysteries do remain *straightens glasses* what exactly did happen on their first Christmas, why is Adam so embarrassed all of the time?**

**Blaine: That's just you sweetie. Half man, half tomato.**

**Adam: (#o#)**

**Icetree: ...**


End file.
